


So...Now What?

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: Walker OT3 [3]
Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Cordell's out with his family and he's free to start this new chapter of his life with Micki and Trey. Honestly, it seems like things are looking up. No more secrets, no more tension; it's like he has everything he's ever wanted.So why does everything feel so weird?
Relationships: Trey Barnett/Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Series: Walker OT3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	So...Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA I finally have this for you lovely people! I swear this was so hard to write but it's here and I'm excited and I hope you love it like you did the previous parts!

Cordell entered Micki and Trey's house, bottle of bourbon in hand. This was their first date (sort of). Oddly enough he didn't feel all that nervous, aside from the usual first date jitters. Even if they were dating now, this was Micki and Trey. A new type of relationship wasn't going to change that.

Right?

"There you are." Micki took the bottle from him, kissed his cheek, and directed him to the kitchen. "Trey's just finishing up; you can set the table."

The dynamic was familiar. Micki was the confident one, directing the conversation and activities. Trey was the solid one, supportive and understanding and able to read a room better than most Rangers he knew. And then there was Cordell, the slightly awkward one who was just happy to be there. Nothing had changed, not really.

So why did it feel different?

Maybe because it was. The uncertain tension Cordell felt in the months leading to their last drinking night had dissipated, replaced with casual flirting and grounding touches. It was relaxing to know that they’d cleared that hurdle and the road ahead would be clear, at least for a while. He should feel confident in knowing Micki and Trey want this just as much as he does.

But it’s been so long since he dated anyone. Sure, he’d gone on dates with Emily while they were married when they had the chance and he prided himself on being able to romance the object of his affection. But this was different. Dating someone you were already committed to was different than starting a completely new relationship. One was easy and built off of already-established jokes and dynamics, the other was full of awkwardness and uncertainty. 

It’s just….

Micki and Trey fit so well together. It was hard for Cordell to see where he fit in.

“So.” Dinner was set (and delicious) but that’s not all they were here for. “I know polyamory is new for you so I wanted to use tonight to talk about our relationship and how it’s all going to work. We want to know what you’re comfortable with.”

Right. He was the new one that needed help. What did he want? What was he comfortable with? Where was he even supposed to start? Couldn’t they just...keep going like this and figure it out later? No, they couldn’t. They wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important, right? He had to at least try, otherwise there was no point in any of this.

_ Jesus Christ _ when did talking get so hard? What should he be saying? He’d never needed to have this conversation before. Was he making this harder than it needed to be? Probably.

He should also probably actually say something. “...I’d like it if we kept hanging out. Well, I guess they’d be dates now. It’d just be nice to be out and about with you two for real.”

“Of course. What else?”

In the end, they came up with a simple set of guidelines:

  1. Regular date nights (once a week)
  2. Family dinner at least every other month (w/ kids or whole family)
  3. Sleepovers planned ahead of time so the kids know when people are over/dad’s gonna be out
  4. No interference with professional lives
  5. Two-person dates every other week



This was just to start, he was assured. They could always come back as their relationship progressed.

_ Progressing. _ Change. Why did that seem so ominous?

Maybe because he decided to be a goddamn teenager about the whole thing. He needed to get a grip. This was Trey and Micki; they wouldn’t screw with him. Everything was going to be just fine. He just needed to relax. It’s not like there was really anything in their way at this point.

Except….

“We still need to tell James, don’t we?”

_ Goddammit…. _


End file.
